M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle
The M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle (SASR), colloquially known as the "Stanchion", is an anti-material Sniper Rifle in use by the UNSC in the 2500s. The C variant was a major improvement to the original design, as well as the failed M99B variant. It uses the 5.4mm Tungsten Carbide Penetrator, as well as a very advanced targeting system. Overview After the success of the M99 in the late 2400’s and the early 2500’s, the UNSC scrapped it due to cost. However, the concept of a Gauss rifle wasn't scrapped, and it re-appeared as the M99B Sniper Rifle, made by Misriah Armories in the 2550s. However, the B variant had many problems, including weight, power, and ammo capacity. In response, HRV, the manufacturer of the original M99, and its associated company, Ohana Prescient Systems were commissioned to create an upgraded version. The M99C was originally produced as an Anti-Material weapon for use against hardened targets such as tanks, aircraft, and machinery. However, the 5.4 millimeter round was very useful as an anti-personnel round, causing massive internal and external damage to whoever is struck, including decapitation. The weapon found its popular use with specialized Sniper Teams, obliterating Jiralhanae and Humans in very short order. Operating System The M99C uses an asynchronous linear induction motor, in which power is supplied to the device by electromagnetic induction. Due to this, the weapon must be linked to an external power source, including generators or a vehicle, such as an AV-14 Hornet. However, due to an increase in technology, the generators are smaller and more portable, being able to be transported in a UNSC Marine’s rucksack. In addition to the linear induction motor, the M99C uses a Gauss System, powered by the asynch-induction motor. In this system, power is supplied to coils, spread along the length of the barrels, forming electromagnets. The sequential firing of these magnets accelerates the bullet to high speeds, and the bullet continues due to inertia. Hyperion Precision Targeting System The Hyperion Precision Targeting System was a sophisticated Fire Control System (FCS) for the M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle, developed by Ohana Technologies, as the successor to the ATLAS+ Targeting System in use with the earlier M99 SASR. Using a wireless data link, the Hyperion PTS connects to the Heads Up Display (HUD) of the operator, relaying telemetry, trajectory, battery information, and magazine capacity, all vital information to a UNSC Sniper. It uses a rather complex system of electronics, including a computerized optical sight and a portable computer (or any other electronic equipment capable of handling the information), to perform the calculations and to provide optical enhancement in day, night, or cloudy situations. Ammunition The 5.4mm Tungsten Carbide Penetrator is the "baby brother" of the MAC shell, and the smallest round made by the UNSC for use in a magnetic accelerator system. Due to the high velocity that it is fired at, the round has the uncanny ability to decapitate any human that it strikes, even after punching through two floors of a skyscraper.Halo: Contact Harvest Prologue. It also has the (sometimes unwelcome) fact of over-penetration, as after it hits it target, it will continue on, sometimes killing innocent bystanders. It was popular among UNSC Explosive Ordnance Disposal Technicians, as well as Naval Special Warfare Sniper unitsHalo Graphic Novel page 122 for long range target elimination, having an effective range of over four and a half kilometers, which was increased with the advent of the M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle. The carnage caused by this round is extreme, shredding humans in half, or just obliterating them, even of distances over four kilometers. The damage caused leaves a unique "fingerprint", allowing most anyone to trace an assassination back to the UNSC. UNSC Comments Gallery Image:M99CCarnage.jpg|The effects of being hit by an M99C 5.4mm TCP References